


Changes

by Way_too_involved



Series: Langst Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I promise, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Platonic Relationships, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), there will be more, who knows i might make it shipping based if i get requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: Lance gets a rude awakening that things are much different from when he was back on earth,Will the team ever realize how much things are affecting their resident Sharpshooter in negative way?Will they ever give him a break?





	Changes

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!” His mother all but yelled completely waking him up from his deep slumber. He usually didn’t sleep in till this hour, but he has been pulling all-nighters the past whole week trying to finish his assignments, even though it was summer vacation. Those assignments were going to determine if he will be in Fighter or Cargo pilot. As till now his title was only Pilot._

_His 4 older siblings filed into his room with their father standing next to his mother, who was holding the cake with the design of a beach on it, her smile was so wide that her lips almost touched her hair line._

_It was his 17th birthday, the last one before he was legally declared an adult, which wouldn’t mean much to his family considering he was the youngest and will always be the spoiled one. Not that anyone minded, his siblings loved him and he loved them. There was never animosity about the whole issue._

_Lance sat up straight, grinning as he looked around the room at his family. He will miss them so much when he leaves for Garrison this year, possibly more than before. There was something about the upcoming school year that was giving him bad vibes but he pushed it to the back of his mind so he could enjoy his birthday._

_Being the youngest in the McClain household meant that your birthday was a national holiday. Anyone who worked would take a day off and since it was already summer vacation everyone would be free to celebrate._

_His birthday routine was the same every year. The one thing that never changed so he always looked forward to it. It starts off with his family waking him up with a cake (he would have his alarm off that specific day so he is completely surprised by his family), which they then take down to the beach for a small family party, which then turns into lunch at the nearest Shake Shack in the evening and then roller skating with his friends at night._

_His wish every year? That this never change._

* * *

 

Lance woke up feeling like shit.

Last night Keith kicked his ass in training and he was now dealing with the aftermath. He shoulders felt like they were wrapped in cotton from the inside, which would’ve felt good if it didn’t make moving them so damn hard. His brain felt like it would explode under the pounding headache he seems to be experiencing. He tried to push the covers off himself but his thighs feel like they were on fire. So he settled into subtly sliding off his bed.

This would’ve worked if the alarms didn’t suddenly blare up causing him to fall off the bed and up his headache tenfold.

Despite his protesting body, he got up and wore his armor.

He ran, tearfully so, to the bridge to see what was going on and was surprised to see Allura standing there with what looks to be stopwatch and an annoyed look on her face.

“If this was a real alarm, you would have killed Voltron.”

Lance went pale as he looked around and noticed that everyone was there before him.

“You don’t even have your bayard.” Pidge retorted.

He wore his armor in such a hurry he didn’t even register what he was doing. It was all muscle memory.

Allura hadn’t made a pseudo alarm in months, he simply forgot they were a thing.

“Sorry. Long training session yesterday.”

“No it wasn’t.” Keith said, amused “I mean sure I kicked your ass, but that happens every time.”

“Keith is right Lance. Keith was training with you and yet he was one of the firsts to reach the bridge. After Shiro of course.”

Lance decided that if he talked back it would turn into an argument. His head pounded just thinking about it.

“Sorry.” Lance said as he went to sit in his place.

“Well, now that everyone is here.” Shiro clapped his hands once to grab everyone’s attention. No one noticed Lance’s wince at the sound. “Let us all go and have breakfast so we can start today’s training.”

Lance stalked behind everyone while massaging his temples trying to ease the pain. At this point, Lance was sure soon this is going to become a migraine if he didn’t do something about it. He hadn’t had a migraine in so long, he almost forgot what they felt like.

He sat down next to Hunk, who shot him a worried look but said nothing. Everyone dug in to the equivalent of pancakes they had stacked in the middle of the table. The conversation ranged in topics but none caught Lance’s attention forcing him to be quiet and stare at his plate.

He nibbled at his pancakes, convincing Hunk he ate as to not draw attention to himself. He stood up to leave to his room just as Shiro said, “C’mon guys. Clean up and meet me in training room in 15 minutes.”

“Actually Shiro, I was wondering if I could skip today’s training. I don’t think I feel well.” Lance internally cringed at how small his voice came out.

“Is it serious?” Shiro said. Lance could decipher the look Shiro was giving him. “Because we really have to do some group training, we haven’t in a while. So if you could manage today, then please don’t skip.”

Lance knew Shiro was concerned and didn’t mean to guilt Lance into staying as he didn’t know about Lance’s intrusive thoughts and insecurities about always not being good enough for the Blue Paladin mantel.

“Nevermind, it’s not. I can handle it.” Lance said, faking his upbeat voice while trying to forget about his upcoming migraine. “Catch you guys at the training room.”

Lance went out of the kitchen to get away from the noise. He started thinking about the possible reasons for this incredible bad attitude he seemed to have; He usually had an alarm set early in the morning where he would take a hot shower before the day starts to ease his muscles into a long day.

He took out his phone and looked at the his clock settings to see that the alarm was switched off. Weird. Lance thought. He looked around more and found the reason. His blood ran cold as he looked at the date. 28th of July. How could it be his birthday already? And better yet, why has no one said anything?

He wouldn’t have made a big deal about it, since they were in space and all, if it wasn’t for the fact that they celebrated Pidge’s birthday a couple months ago and even threw a small party for Shiro before as he hated big celebrations. Lance made it his mission to know what everyone liked so he wouldn’t do something that might make them uncomfortable.

This all just proves that they kept track of the dates. So the others should’ve known it was Lance’s birthday. He remembers mentioning it many times. He didn’t remember himself as he always tends to not think about it as to not ruin any possible surprises anyone might have planned. It was what he did back home and just kept doing it in space.

If he felt like shit before, this was a whole new level of fuck-shit-ory of feelings setting in his stomach. They didn’t care. Why would they? Lance has been the one to make all the effort in getting to know his teammates. The others put effort too, just not with Lance.

He reached the training room the same time as Hunk.

“Hey buddy.” Hunk waved at Lance. “You don’t look so good. Did you sleep last night?”

“What?... Oh yeah. I did. Thanks for asking, Hunk” Lance stayed where he was, giving Hunk a chance to notice that Yes. Something is wrong.

“Well in that case. C’mon! Lets kick Keith’s butt!” Hunk said.

“Yeah!!” Pidge yelled from the other side of the room. God knows how she even heard what they said as she had her headsets on.

Lance walked behind them while keeping a forced smile as to not show how much this actually hurt him.

He didn’t make it two minutes in the simulation before he received a major kick and decided to excuse himself to his room. He felt nauseous and the new injury to his stomach certainly didn’t help. How could your head and stomach hurt at the same time?

He went to his room, locking the door behind him as he really wanted to be alone right now, closed the lights as his eyes were becoming sensitive due to his headache and threw himself on his back on his bed and stared into the dark.

His mind drifted off to what he could be doing on his birthday if he was home. His family waking him up and going to the beach for the party, lunch and then possibly a bar this time instead of roller skating. His siblings have told him ever since he was 16 that the year turns 18 they would be in Cuba so they could take him to a bar to have his first legal drink.

He never felt as homesick as he did at that moment. What he wouldn’t give to go back to his family just for a day to tell them how much he missed them, how much they truly meant to him and how, no matter how old he gets, he will always be his mother’s little dolphin.

His curled in on himself and imagined the sounds of the waves as he closed his, which did nothing to stop his free-falling tears.

Maybe if he stayed in this position long enough, he will wake up on his bed back on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I have a bad history with birthdays, Like a horrible history.  
> I am 18 and i had like 2 decent birthdays that i didn't personally feel like shit.  
> \----  
> Kudos and Comments mean so much you guys, it gives me the boost to continue writing.  
> \----  
> I will be posting some of the prompts I have written. (so some of you might have already read some from tumblr...)  
> If anyone would like to send any prompts, comment or send an ask to my tumblr  
> https://no-i-didnt-notice-im-short.tumblr.com/  
> I will try to reply to everything =)


End file.
